Drill strings are made of a series of drill pipes that are connected together, and a drill bit is generally positioned at the lower end of the drill string to bore through the earth and create a well, enabling the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean reservoirs. Individual drill pipes typically have radially enlarged end connections, which allow for the drill pipes to be connected together, either end-to-end or using collars, to form the drill string. During drilling operations, the drill bit is rotated by rotating the drill string. The drill string is suspended from a drilling rig and is in tension, but in order to apply weight to cause the drill bit to bite into the earth, a bottom hole assembly is positioned just above the drill bit. The bottom hole assembly is, in effect, a number of weighted drill collars.
In extended-reach drilling, the drill bit can be several miles laterally displaced from the foot of the rig. In horizontal drilling, the bit follows an arcuate path and then drills a horizontal bore. In both extended-reach drilling and horizontal drilling, transmission of power from the rig to the drill bit may be hindered by frictional losses generated by contact between the enlarged, connected end portions of the drill pipes and the inner surface of the wellbore and/or casing that lines the wellbore.
To protect the drill string from abrasion against the side wall of the wellbore or casing, a drill pipe protector can be employed. Drill pipe protectors are typically elastomer elements that are clamped or otherwise secured to the outer diameter of the drill pipe. Such drill pipe protectors generally prevent the drill pipe from contacting inner surface of the casing or wellbore, thereby avoiding or at least mitigating frictional contact between the drill pipe body and the inner surface of the wellbore. Without a drill pipe protector, the drill string is subjected to shock and abrasion when the drill string comes into contact with the side wall of the wellbore or the casing.
Rotating drill pipe protectors have been implemented that allow for rotation between the drill pipe and the drill pipe protector, such that the drill pipe does not contact the wellbore when the rotating drill pipe is being rotated. Rotation of a drill string with respect to the rotating drill pipe protector may, however, create frictional torque on the drill string, even if to a lesser degree than the drill pipe directly engaging the casing/wellbore wall. Additionally, rotation of the drill string with respect to the rotating drill pipe protector may lead to wear and abrasions on the outer surface of the drill pipes of the drill string, and thus, may lead to a shorter life span of the drill pipe and/or the drill pipe protector.